Surtees TS5
The Surtees TS5 was a Formula 5000 race car, which was developed in 1969 and 1970 and built. {| class="toc" id="toc" | history The construction of the TS5 was an initiative of the British race car designer Roger Nathan back. Nathan, who in the second half of the 1960s, along with Frank Costin under the name Costin Nathan had developed a racing sports car, sought the end of 1968 partner for the development of a Formula 5000 race car. Nathan wanted to go into this newly created racing series and needed for a viable race car. He said the British race car engineer Len Terry important who agreed to design a car. Terry had been especially successful as a designer of Lotus - Monoposto 33 and 38 made a name. The year 1968 was spent with Lola in order to formula-2 - T102 BMW to develop. As a third party joined the former motorcycle - and Formula 1 world champion John Surtees added. Surtees was 1968 still very active racer. He was a factory driver at Honda and finished the drivers' world championship of Formula 1 as the seventh overall. Parallel to his involvement as a driver but Surtees had already begun its own racing team, build the team Surtees. After Nathan, Terry and Surtees was released in late 1968 with the American actor James Garner, the fourth participant in this project. Garner maintained under the name American International Racers a racing team and was looking for a vehicle to go to the U.S. formula-A series, the local counterpart of the British Formula 5000, at the start can. Terry designed and built the first four driving Asked in his small workshop in Poole and was supported logistically by Surtees. Initially, the vehicle will receive the designation Terry Surtees TS5 for Formula 5000 and Garner TS5 for formula A. But funding was stalled, Nathan jumped on the project and Garner had his Lola T70 and the CanAm - Lola T162 sold to finance its part of the project can. Only with the adoption of the project by John Surtees won the event a reasonable technical and financial base. The four chassis of Terry were completed in the factory of Surtees and built three more cars completely there. Terry followed in his design of the sleek design, which already came with the Lotus 38 to wear. The race car had a monocoque, independent suspension and a Hewland -LG-500-gear. As an engine originally a 500-hp 5-liter was V8 engine from Ford provided. In winter 1968/1969 the Garner team pilot had Scooter Patrick assumed the tests with the prototype. When the two Garner TS5 passed in March 1969 to the Americans, these endowed the car with V8 engines from Chevrolet of that remained in the wake of this, the relevant race car engines. Further testing at Riverside ran unpleasant. Scooter Patrick and Dave Jordan - who took the test work - complained about the poor handling of the car. These problems were consistent with the suspensions, the James Garner led also to withdraw from the project. The cars came back to England and the actor was at Dan Gurney's AAR Eagle racing cars in new orders. John Surtees took addition to the construction of the remaining vehicles and their racing and renamed the vehicles in Surtees TS5. Thus, the typology of long-Surtees began racing under the symbol TS for Team Surtees . Racing History Formula 5000 His racing debut of TS5 in April 1969, the first Formula 5000 race this race formula, the main race in Oulton Park . John Surtees had the Garner brought back to Europe and continued throughout, even with Chevrolet engine, one under his own team leadership. As drivers were David Hobbs, Andrea de Adamich and Trevor Taylor committed. In contrast to the experience in the U.S. test the cars were fast in training and had no technical problems. David Hobbs scored in qualifying with the fastest lap time of 1:30,6 and put his TS5 on the pole position . Andrea de Adamich reached the fourth training rank, could not participate in the race, just before the end of training because he had an accident while the cars considerably damaged. In the race, had only Hobbs Peter Gethin in the McLaren M10A beaten in the first race and reached the podium. The third race of the season at Brands Hatch, there was the second pole position, this time driven out by Trevor Taylor. A defective clutch also prevented its launch. Hobbs celebrated its first race victory at the sixth round of the season at Mondello Park, where he after 84 laps before Mike Hailwood in the Lola T142 and Alan Rollinson on a Brabham BT30 took the checkered flag as the winner. There followed a series of victories by Trevor Taylor, of the succession race in Koksijde, Zandvoort, Snetterton and Hockenheim won. The summary he could not secure, this was preferred by void results in Taylor, Peter Gethin in. In 1970 there was only the ninth scoring run the first win of the season, as Trevor Taylor before Peter Gethin in the revised McLaren M10 and Frank Gardner in the Lola T190 won. During the season, pulled back from the Surtees Formula 5000, since the mere entry into the Formula 1 World Championship decency that needed the attention of the entire team. A vehicle, a TS5A with chassis number 008, was sold to the Irish Alan Rollinson, who was in the car but little success, and before the end of the season to a Lotus 70 transition. End of the year and all TS5 TS5A sold. Surtees rose in 1971 with the successor model, the TS 8, back at the factory in the Formula 5000 championship. A formula The American racer Mike Goth acquired in early 1969 the TS5 with chassis number 005 and put him from the sixth race in Elkhart Lake in the championship. Equal in the debut race that was extended in three sprint races and consequent overall, he reached behind Tony Adamowicz in Eagle Mk5 and the McLaren drivers John Cordts third. Surtees took the huge logistical challenge and also set up in the Formula A factory cars. To this end, the vehicles had to repeatedly by airfreight are between Britain and the United States transported back and forth, this was a considerable financial outlay. In the same race as Goth and David Hobbs was the works car at the start, but fell in the second round already made by defect. Hobbs then after the second application, the race at Lime Rock, reached second place, follow the third race, the Grand Prix in Minnesota Brainerd, the first race victory of a TS5 in the United States. This was followed by four victories by Hobbs, said it in Mont-Tremblant even gave a double victory when he won against Andrea de Adamich. As in Europe, Surtees, despite strong race and countable successes in the United States to win the championship summary, since the team joined in too late in the series and the points lead by Tony Adamowicz in Eagle was uncatchable therefore. In 1970, the work commitment of Surtees also ended in the United States. Tasman Series Mike played with his Goth TS5, chassis 005, in January and February 1970, the race for the Tasman Series this year . With ten points, which he finished eighth in the championship. Chassis of TS5 *TS5 Chassis 001: The first TS5, yet built with Len Terry, Trevor Taylor drove the car in the 1969 Formula 5000 and Andrea de Adamich in Formula A, in an accident in 1969 by Scooter Patrick destroys Mont-Tremblant. *Chassis TS5 002: A Garner TS5, which was after his extradition from Garner again returned to Surtees; renamed F1R chassis and to the South African Doug Serrurier sold; Jackie Pretorius was driving in South Africa, was in the 1970s, the car at a dragster race significantly damaged, a British collector found it in 2003 in a South African barn and let him in Europe in 2005 restored it completely. *Chassis TS5 003: David Hobbs drove in the 1969 Formula 5000 and Formula A, sold at the end of 1969 American Royal Competition, Hamilton Vose was driving in Formula A, in an accident at Sears Point destroyed. *Chassis TS5 004: David Hobbs, Trevor Taylor and Andrea de Adamich drove both the 1969 Formula 5000 and in Formula A, sold at the end of 1969 American Royal Competition, driven by Dick DeJarld ; later became TS5A by John Martin. *Chassis TS5 005: 1969 Sold to Mike Goth, then had several owners and was involved in several accidents, was later restored and is now a U.S. citizen Rob van Westenberg. *Chassis TS5 006: originally in 1969 for the Japanese Tetsu Ikuzawa built, whose contract with Surtees in 1969 but did not materialize, and in 1969 by Trevor Taylor and Derek Bell drove in Formula 5000, 1970, Sherwood Johnston sold; Whereabouts controversial. *Chassis TS5 007: Trailer of Hobbs and Taylor 1969, then to Robert Fischetti sold, 1972 in Watkins Glen destroyed. Surtees TS5A In 1970, the revised TS5 and TS5A. There were minor improvements to the suspension, the fuel tank and the engine lubrication. The brake system was improved and changed over the LG500 on the DG300 gearbox from Hewland. Different indications there are number of units produced. While John Surtees spoke of 15 vehicles constructed, can be confusing, despite the chassis only ten stories TS5A moor. Secured the purchase of a copy of the British race car builder Trojan . Trojan at the McLaren M10 was made and served as a technological TS5A illustrative example. A day in racecar completely impossible task. The TS5A were run by various private drivers by the end of the 1970s. The American Howie Fairbanks drove a TS5A still 1978 in the SCCA series. Chassis of TS5A Manages the assignment of chassis numbers in the TS5 easily, this is far more difficult when TS5A. This is due above all to the lack of allocation of the delivered to Royal American Competition Enterprises Fred Opert Racing and Doug Hooper car, which leads to great confusion potential. Nevertheless, here the attempt should be made to assign the numbers. *Chassis TS5A 001 works cars at the beginning of 1970, driven by David Hobbs and Trevor Taylor, in an accident of Taylor in May 1970 in Brands Hatsch destroyed. *Chassis TS5A 002: one of the product supplied to RACE, or Opert Hooper car; allocation unclear. *Chassis TS5A 003: one of the product supplied to RACE, or Opert Hooper car; allocation unclear. *Chassis TS5A 004: one of the product supplied to RACE, or Opert Hooper car; allocation unclear. *Chassis TS5A 005: one of the product supplied to RACE, or Opert Hooper car; allocation unclear. *Chassis TS5A 006: sold in 1970 in the United States, by Luigi Chinetti the Grand Prix of Argentina in 1971 used; driver Nestor Garcia-Veiga resigned after a technical defect in. *Chassis TS5A 007: Trailer with a colorful history, driven in 1970 by David Hobbs in the U.S., and in 1971 to the Belgian racing driver Hervé Bayard awarded; end of the year at the South Africans Eddie Keizan sold, replacing the Chevrolet by a Ford engine, came in the 1980s back to Europe and now belongs to the German Franz Guggemos. *Chassis TS5A 008: Built in 1970 for the Irish racing driver Allan Rollinson, partly by Tony Trimmer driven; sold in 1971 to Eddie neighborhoods like 007, this put both cars with different drivers in one South African Formula race; Whereabouts unknown. *Chassis TS5A 009: Trailer by Trevor Taylor 1970, in an accident at Salzburgring destroyed. *Chassis TS5A 010: one of the product supplied to RACE, or Opert Hooper car; allocation unclear. Category:Surtees